Searching for a memory
by DistortedRainbow
Summary: This is about Finn when he was little fell through a puddle an to the land of AAA. Baby Finn wins Marshall Lee over and stays the night, He soon gets back to his own dimension, 10 years later he winds back up in the land of AAA. Will he remember Marshall? somethings different about Finn, does his blood lust interfere with his feelings? Well this is boy x boy don't like don't read:3
1. Chapter 1

**well... i dunno really what to say on this other than hope you like it and if you have any ideas for future chapters then i will listen intently. This is just a starting place for the story so its not too long and so yeah.**

Okay, One, Two, Three…." Jake says facing the side of the tree house and covering his eyes. It was Finns turn first so he ran towards the forest to hide somewhere as fast as he could, "even though it wasn't very fast.

Finn breathes heavily looking over bushes and sticks knowing there had to be the perfect hiding spot out there and he was going to find it. He looked up into the trees where only specks of light shown through, he loved the forest and all of its aspects. Unfortunately he was too busy looking at all of the foliage that the young child didn't pay attention to where he was going.

Splash! Finn tripped and fell into a shallow puddle drenching himself in the dirty water, "eeewww" the little boy groans lifting himself out of the mucky puddle, he sat on the side of the water trying to shake himself off like Jake always does but not much good was done. He sighed knowing he'd have to deal with the clothes sticking and rubbing against his skin the whole day until he got back to the tree house.

He steadied himself upright and began running to hopefully still find a hiding spot in time, the more time passed and the farther he seemed to get the forest had become more and more unrecognizable it seemed. The forest seemed to be getting very intimidating to the young five year-old but he put on his adventurer face and kept marching onward.

It took long enough for Finn to realize the possibility that he might have gotten lost. Finn cupped his small hands over his mouth and called out in hopes of finding someone that can help, by now he's very certain that he's lost for sure. He stops because the whole idea of being alone with nobody there was very frightening. Finn dropped down to his knees and fell back onto his rear, tears filled the child's eyes for as of now he was in full panic mode.

The tears wouldn't stop coming out and that just made him sadder knowing that he would grow up to be a great adventurer but couldn't even seem to find his way back home made him feel a little pathetic. He could feel two taps on his right shoulder, the boy stopped crying terrified to see what evil monster could be lurking behind him seeing as though it had already become dark.

"Hey, you alright?" Finn turned his head to see a friendly looking face smiling at him. Finn sniffled and began crying even more as he jumped into the embrace of this guy. Finn was crying uncontrollably while trying to tell how he got lost so his words were all mumbled and slurred together.

"Okay, alright guess there's no helping it" Marshall said lifting the now really dusty child up with one arm and began walking back to his cave. The sniffling and mumbling coming from buried deep in his shirt began to get quieter and quieter as they reached his house.

Marshall opened the door and looked down to see the already sleeping Finn, He floated up to his room and placed the child in his bed where he then tucked him in and walked out of the room awaiting the next day.

**Alrighty, please review and if you choose you can PM me any ideas b/c that would be really nice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here it is, sorry for the wait TT-TT I didn't intend for summer to be this far away. Anyway this story will contain a rating M for later chapters so you will be warned if thats not your forte. Enjoy!^-^**

It hadn't been peaceful or quiet in quite a while since Jake and lady had been fighting nonstop. It wasn't uncommon but none of their arguments had lasted this long. All day Finn would hear Jake firmly talking on the phone to lady about how he's not cheating on her with some other rainicorn and how had she even got to that conclusion.

This had gone on for the past several days and Finn was getting by on minimal sleep, he was in a grouchy mood already when PB barged in demanding to speak with Jake about how his "actions" can affect others and pursue him to have a committed relationship with lady. Jake too was getting frustrated when PB wouldn't take his word on the subject.

Finn had enough when Jake got to the point of breaking furniture to somehow make a point? Finn got up and left the tree house distancing himself from sounds of bicker things being broken. The human sighed dragging himself along pretty much anywhere away from the tree house, he kept walking and ended up in a forest. He wandered for a good 3 hours or until the sky had turned an orange and the sun began to fade behind pink clouds.

Finn still didn't want to go back to all the ruckus happening around him. It was so peaceful, there was a slight breeze and it felt nice. He yawned stretching an arm up and scratching the back of his head. The forest was so relaxing when you know you can easily defeat any creepy monster that might come and attack you. "Heh" he slightly chuckled thinking about how strong he'd gotten.

At one point he was so weak and helpless, it was so frustrating at that time. He couldn't do anything on his own. Finn strolled along noticing the sky getting darker by the moment. It was a little hard to see, shuffling through the fallen leaves his foot seemed to have gotten snagged on the root of a nearby teen the boy tripped and fell into a puddle.

The water was disgusting, He felt the water rush into his clothing along with mud and dirt. Finn very much disliked the feel of damp clothing. "Uggh" Finn looked a little agitated being covered in the annoying dirt and mud, he stood back on his feet and went to lean on a nearby tree. He slid down the rough bark feeling the grains of sand rub against his back. It was an unpleasant feeling.

Finn slid off his muddy soaked shirt, he rolled it up and rung out most of the water that was in it. Finn heard a low noise over the trickling water, he jumped up, Finn threw his shirt on and pulled out his blade positioning himself in his fighting stance. His expression showed tiredness, however his eyes flashed a scarlet. The creature appeared before him, he couldn't really see it due to it being nightfall, but he could hear it and it was big.

He knew where it was, it wasn't far. Finn stayed low and silent making sure to stay undetected, he could barely see it. It was hunting, stalking its prey like every other predator. Finn was tired and thought it best to not get involved so he stayed high in the trees making his way without any unneeded happenings.

The human glided so gracefully through the treetops, he almost didn't seem human at all. Finn was looking for a place to crash for the night, as he glided overhead he could see a dim light coming from the entrance to a cave.

Finn stopped and dropped to the ground with a bone shattering force, his eyes faded to the deep sky blue once more as he slowly peeked his head inside the cave. He could see a small, cozy-looking house midway inside the cave. Finn dropped his guard and walked up to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Keep in mind in this Finn is 15 but he's tall for his age so he's about the same height a Marshall**

Finn knocked on the door of the strange cave house waiting for an answer, He could hear a bit of stirring going on within the house and then he heard a tired groan. The door opened to reveal the face of a vampire, the vampire's eyes tiredly looked him over, "Um… Hello, My names Finn and I'm kind of lost" Finn said nervously looking to the side. Finn glanced upwards at the guys face and his eyes widened in disbelief. Marshall's eyes shifted to the side not knowing what to say, "Marshall…?" he put his hands on Marshall's shoulders looking him straight in the face.

This surprised him a little, they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. By this time Marshall had gotten a little scared and uncomfortable in this situation. He didn't even know this guy.

Right when Marshall was about to break free from this weirdo, Finn swiftly slid his hands down Marshall's arms and tugged on his wrists pulling him into a tight hug "I missed you Marsh." Marshall felt his heart pound one good time, he froze and they stayed like this for a while but soon Finn could feel Marshall squirming a little and when got free he backed up and asked "Who the hell are you?!"

Finn's heart dropped. "You mean you don't remember…? I'm Finn…" Marshall had a look of confusion and disgust on his face "No, I don't remember and get away from me" Finn ran out of the cave just wanting to get away from there, he wandered around unconsciously keeping track of where Marshall's house was. His clothes were still dirty and muddy and it just sucked to be him right now.

The sun was going down and the forest literally seemed to go on for miles, Finn sighed emotionally unstable, exhausted, and dirty, still determined to find somewhere to say he ventured on. walking through the almost pitch black forest he stopped, hearing some rustling not far away Finn drew his sword and positioned himself in his fighting stance. closer and close the could began to get, it suddenly grew quiet. He looked around silence filled the air and all that could be heard was the seriously hard beats of his heart. There wasn't anything there, he stood up "Hm... guess it's nothing" He said dismissing it as his imagination.

A creature leapt out of trees above letting out a low growl as it landed on the adventurer knocking him to the ground. Shaky and stuttered breaths were taken, he could hardly breathe. The sharp claws of the animal were digging their way into his stomach. It bent its head down looking at the human, Finn slightly laughed raising his sword slicing straight through the middle of the being splattering blood across himself.

Many more appeared out of the shadows, Finn didn't look much more human than they did. He stood over the split carcass as hair covered his eyes a psychotic smile could be made out, he stood there drenched in the creature's blood and began laughing hysterically while many creatures began running towards him. One charged and threw him back against a tree making a loud cracking sound and causing him cough up blood, the red liquid dripped out of his mouth and down his chin.

There he sat leaning against the base of a tree with his head down, an eerie grin grew and a few psychotic chuckles were heard, he raised his head to show his eyes that were now a vibrant red color filled with excitement. He let out a small laugh as he wiped the dripping red from his chin. He staggered to his feet slumping over with his sword in one hand and the other was clenched with excitement. His face was lit up with psychopathic thrill laughing and charging towards the black mass swinging his sword with no specific plan.

The sword was swung slashing across the creature's abdomen, a screech of pain echoing through the woods coming from this body being torn apart by Finn. He had a special look of excitement on his face watching the red splash up and splatter on his now torn and filthy clothes. Finn stood over the lanky dark beaten and slashed corps of the creature panting.

Finn began heading back to Marshall's house. He stood at the entrance of the cave for a while just looking in there, he walked up to the door and knocked on it waiting for that Marshall to come out again. The response was even slower than last time, the door slowly opened and there he stood eyes wide with disbelief; there at his doorstep stood the kid who not an hour ago looked a bit muddy but that was it, but looking at him now seeing the his blood stained clothes and the emotionless look in his eyes which were still a dim red. "What happened?!" "Can I stay here" Marshall could obviously see that this kid needed help "Um, sure but uh..."

Finn walked through the door and fell to his knees. Marshall kneeled down put his hands on Finn's shoulders and looked him in his eyes "Are you okay?"

Finn looked up and nodded his head answering Marshall's question. "Can I take a bath?" "oh, sure, here" Marshall leant his shoulder down to help Finn up he walked the boy to the bathroom and turned the water on, Finn sat on the toilet waiting for his bath to be ready. "Alright so I'll be back with some clothes" The vampire walked out of the room and shut the door, Finn got up and began removing his clothes he sat down into the warm water and leaned his head back. Looking down he could see the clear water turn into a murky auburn color.

He scrubbed his body and washed his hair with the strawberry shampoo he found aligned with many others. Steam filled the room and began making it a little hard to breathe but that didn't matter much. Marshall knocked on the door and walked in avoiding looking at Finn, he gagged, the whole room smelled of tainted monster blood and wasn't very pleasant, he put down the clothes and towel and floated out. He sat on the bed and waited for Finn to get out.

The door of the bathroom opened and there stood Finn wearing only one of Marshall's flannel shirts "Hey Marsh, where's my underwear..." Marshall tuned around quickly "eyah..uh..you can borrow some of mine" Finn seemed not interested, Finn could barely stay awake "Nah, I'm going to bed" and with that he walked over to the opposite side of Marshall's bed and pulled the covers over his body.

Marshall looked over and sighed looking at the peaceful face of the already asleep Finn. He got up turned the lights off and returned the bed, he took his shirt and pants off so there were only his boxers and pulled the sheets over him and fell asleep as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Marshall awoke the in a spooning position with Finn, there was a warmth between them. Marshall looked at the sleeping child and realized that he was completely naked. He was startled a bit by it. Marshall's heart pounded one good time at this sight, it was hard enough that it hurt, he quickly got out of the bed and stared at the sleeping figure. "Nngh" Finn sat up rubbing his eyes from tiredness and looked over at Marshall. "Finn, why are you naked?" the boy looked down at himself and back up at him "I got hot"

"Yeah ok, well you still shouldn't do that Finn" the tiredness of Finns expression completely changed. His eyes grew to be a brighter red color, "and how so" his face now had a smirk on it and he was climbing out of the bed to lean against Marshall's chest. "Don't you like me, it should be okay after all." Finn faced Marshall looking up at the shocked expression glued on Marshall's face.

Finn leaned closer on Marshall with the seductive look still on his face, he put both of his hands around the vampire's neck and brought himself closer, he whispered "Y'know Marshall, it's been a long time…" Marshall was very flustered and confused. He pushed Finn away and backed up "Wh-what...?" he asked meaning to sound more confident than what came out. "Che" Finn scoffed. Finn pulled the flannel over him and buttoned the last three buttons before returning to the bed and pulling the blanket over him trying to fall asleep again. Marshall was speechless, he stayed backed up just looking at the strange boy sleeping, he cut his losses and decided to join him once again in sleep.

Morning came around a bit faster than expected, Marshall felt something tickle his face. He opened his eyes to meet Finn's blazing gaze, Finn has Marshall pinned down. Finn's eyes still had a red tent to them and was now smiling seductively "Good morning" Finn said with a sweet growl to his voice. "Get off of me!" Marshall yelled. Finn just smiled in response and made his grip even tighter in the vampire's shoulders.

Finn was strong but Marshall was stronger, Marshall managed to get one arm out of Finns grip he hissed and slapped Finn, at least that's what he meant. Finn sat back on his knees looking to the side where Marshall slapped him. Finn sat back quiet with his air covering his face, he slowly looked up to reveal scratch marks across his cheek, he was bleeding. Although the look on Finns face showed no emotion he was crying. He reached a hand up to feel where Marshall had scratched him and looked down to his blood stained fingertips, "Marshall…" Finn breathed, tears mixed with blood were dripping to his chin but he didn't look sad, he looked more confused as to why he was crying.

Finn looked up to face Marshall and his face quickly turned from a confused sad look to resentment as he angrily looked to the side. Finn put his bloody hand on the bed pushing himself off where he grabbed his bag and sword and ran out of the room, he was so fast it almost didn't seem human. Marshall let his elbows fall causing him to fall back onto the bed, he brought one arm over his eyes and sighed wondering what he had gotten himself into. Finn seemed to be the type of person that is completely out of control and dangerously unpredictable but there was just something about the boy that interested Marshall.

The vampire decided to wait until the sun had set and go after him, strange enough. Marshall walked through the woods trying to find the lost boy, who knows where he could have gone, Marshall didn't know why he was eve looking for this psycho. The vampire began to walk back when he heard a growl and it sounded like something running towards him, he stood there facing the sound knowing all too well that he could easily defeat this beast, the monster appeared out of the bushes and a tired smirk appears on Marshall's face. Marshall was ready to fight but something came out of the treetops and landed between both demons.

It was Finn, he was still wearing the shirt that Marshall gave him, he looked back at Marshall with those piercing red eyes. Marshall froze not expecting this, Finn charged at the demon screeching his battle cry and the demon did the same, he swiped his sword alongside the creature causing a big slash to appear it roared in pain as it swung one of its claws hitting the boy forcing big gashes across Finn's stomach. He kneeled down taking his breath slowly, he then looked up and began laughing louder and louder. Finn picked himself up with his sword once more and charged the beast ripping through the skull, body, everything in many swings.

The unrecognizable body of the beast laid there and Finn kneeled down behind the remains stabbing the blade of his sword down inside of its guts and taking a breath. Finn stood covered in blood once again and raised his head to the stunned Marshall revealing a wicked smirk and dark red eyes, leaving his weapon he walked over to Marshall letting him take a few paces back, Finn kept slowly walking towards Marshall, "heh" he chuckled.

Marshall finally got to the limit when he backed into a tree. Finn was still pacing towards the vampire and he placed both hands on Marshall's shirt clutching the material and burying his face into it as well. Marshall could feel how shaky Finn's breathing was through his touch, Finn managed to lift his head up to look at Marshall, his eyes are now the purest blue Marshall had ever seen. Finn displayed a look of sheer horror, he quickly leans to the side and vomits a dangerous amount of blood for a human. Marshall felt Finn's weak legs give out but he caught him, Finn weakly clutches his shirt in both hands and looks up with tears rolling down his flushed cheeks and the most worried face "Marshall I-I'm scared..."

His eyes flash a bright red before returning to their light blue. The blood streaming down Finn's face had began dripping onto Marshall's arms, he felt this and looked down where Finn had already passed out. Marshall sighed and looked down at Fin with sympathy, he took a deep breath and lifted the surprisingly light child onto his back, any other time he would have flown but this time he walked back taking his time.


	5. Chapter 45

**Ok so I messed up. In the last chapter Finns dying and Marshall decides to slowly walk back in sort of a sweet gesture but also forgetting Finn's condition, so I tried to fix it in this chapter. Hope you like it. Oh! Also Finn has this little brother vibe, and Marshall has this big brother/ guardian vibe, he feels responsible for Finn. They're not into each other… yet ^-^**

(Marshall Lee's POV)

By the time I made it back, the kid was half dead and sill bleeding. I tossed him on the couch and tried to wrap him up the best I could but nothing was working. Finn's breathing began to get slower and I couldn't stop the bleeding, the boy was almost cut in half. I lifted the kid up and bolted it to the candy kingdom infirmary. Gumball was my best bet, so I took him there.

(Author's POV)

Finn felt a bit stiff, what he was laying on wasn't very comfortable, it was rather hard. The boy was still tired but he opened his eyes to meet those of Marshall. Finns eyes were the same color blue as he had last saw on Finn. The vampire was hovering over one side of the bed with his head directly over the humans. It took a while for this to register in Finn's brain, he groggily stared at Marshall for a bit and then turned to the side trying to figure out where he was, Finn had no recollection of what had happened prior so he was quite confused. "You're awake!" Marshall said triumphantly.

Marshall moved his head and stood at the edge of the bed as Finn looked around in his daze. He was in some kind of infirmary, all the lights were off except for one above him, "Marsh-" Finn started as he tried to prop himself up in his elbows but felt a sharp stab and fell back down with a yelp looking over at Marshall, tears prickling his clear blue eyes.

"Don't move." Marshall said with a very serious face placing one hand on Finns abdomen. "You were injured pretty seriously" a voice came from the other side of the bed fin turned his heavy head to look at what appeared to be princess bubblegum looking at a heart monitor. "Princess how-" "Shhh, Finn. Don't talk" she said placing one hand over Finn's face as his eye lids fell and he returned to a deep sleep.

Finn awoke once again but this time he was fully aware, he looked up and around him to see there was nobody there. Finn sat up, he was a little sore but that was it. He saw his clothes laying on the foot of the bed, he pulled up the blanket and looked down to see that he was completely naked, he ripped the motor wires off of his chest. He could see that his clothes were mended, washed, and folded. "Princess…" he yelled looking around for any sign of life. He then saw someone appear out from behind a curtain and walk towards him, it was a guy, he had pink hair just like princess bubblegum and looked awfully similar her as well. "So I see you're awake."

Finn looked at him confused "Who… are you?" Finn asked. "Well, I'm Prince Gumball, and you're in the candy kingdom" the man proudly stated. Finn looked around to see that Marshall wasn't behind him "Where's Marshall?" "Oh, he left. He told me to tell him when you woke up. You've been out for about three weeks." Finn looked at the man confused and suddenly the realization hit him "…three…THREE WEEKS?!"

"Yes, three weeks." The Prince Gumball confirmed, he added "You're sitting up, do you feel alright?" "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Finn assured the prince. "Good, well-" "So you're awake" Finn looked in the direction of the voice, it was Marshall. Finn looked a little too happy to see him, "Marshall you're here!" Finn almost jumped out of his bed. The vampire floated over to Finn and stood by his bed "Where am I? And why are you here?" "What? Do you not want me here?" Marshall smirked already knowing the answer.

Finn practically threw himself over the side of the bed ringing his arms around Marshall and pushing his face into his chest "Of course not! But… I haven't seen you in so long…" Finns muffled voice trailed off. "Well, I'll leave you two alone" Prince Gumball said awkwardly leaving the room.

Marshall's gaze shifted from Gumball back to Finn, He put his hand on Finns back where he could feel the boy's shaky uneven breaths. "Finn?" Marshall questioned. "I missed you…" Finn's voice cracked halfway through "I know…" Marshall hugged the boy crying into his chest. After little while passed like that Finn sat up pushing himself back onto the bed "Hey, Marsh" Finn began "Hm?" "What happened? Why am I here… and with you?"

"You don't remember" Marshall said more so as a statement than a question. Finn looks up a little confused with a little worry shown on his face. Marshall looked at the innocent face Finn showed, he looked down with a half-smile appearing and looked back up at the boy and responded "You were badass, Finn" Finn looked up almost overjoyed with tears still staining his face.


End file.
